Prince Of Cross
by Naughty-Kitten
Summary: What's a king to do with a murderous villian and a troublesome teen on his hands? He puts them together of course!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, only my own plot/characters. If you wish to use any ideas in the story consult me first, don't steal **

**Summary: With a prized murderer and a troublesome teenager on his hands, what's a king to do? Put them together!**

**Pairings: Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei?.**

**I will explain several things later on but for now, this will do **

**Chapter One.**

* * *

Finding himself stranded in the middle of a sparsely dark forest was not what Duo had in mind at all.

Just how he came to be in this place, he might never know, his insatiable curiosity just had to get the better of him.

He looked around as best he could, head turning from side to side, swinging his long, braided chestnut hair in the air.

His violet eyes searched the darkness for any sign of an intruder, and finding none closed themselves only for a brief second, but that was all it took.

The sound of twigs snapping brought him back to reality, and a very harsh one; for he was now surrounded by the very thing he feared from the beginning, an army of hungry, malicious werewolves just waiting to jump in for the kill.

"_**Dammit Quatre, why do you always have to be right!"** _He spoke out loudly, watching as the werewolves drooled in anticipation, each step forward they took making Duo fear even more for his life.

"**_If there is a god up there, now would be the time to save me!" _**He screamed at the last moment, before the advancing wolves attempted to tear him limb from limb.

Duo closed his eyes and fell to the dirty floor below, intending for his life to end, but stopped short and slowly uncovered amethyst orbs when he heard howls of pain coming from the said werewolves.

When his mind fully comprehended that all the wolves were dead, Duo opened his eyes and gasped in shock at the sight that lay before him.

The werewolves, or what was left of them, were scattered here and there; blood, body parts, and innards mopping the earthen floor.

Duo's eyes then traveled further to the middle of the spectacle, his eyes widening if possible at the stranger that stood before him.

He was tall, inches taller than Duo and sprouted short, unruly dark brown hair and the most beautiful shade of blue eyes Duo had ever seen in his life. His physique was larger than Duo's, garbed in a long blue trench coat and loose black pants, making it seem as if he were weak when in actuality he was not.

Along the lines of scrutinizing his rescuer, Duo spotted a large sword by the stranger's side, a sword that would be too large for anyone except for someone of his strength to wield.

Duo looked on as the stranger extended one tanned hand at the sword's hilt and lifted it out the floor, no effort at all, then slowly approached the fallen boy, his heavy boots making no sound at all.

The stranger then positioned the sword up against Duo's neck, watching as the sharp peak carefully rested against pale skin, making Duo gulp in anticipation.

His eyes then bore down into Duo's violet ones, having never seen a soul with colored eyes as this boy and spoke coldly towards him.

"_**What business do you have in this forest child?"** _He asked Duo, never wavering in his gaze.

Duo continued matching the stranger eye to eye when he gave another gulp, if possible the stranger's eyes seemingly gave a much colder look than before. **_"I…I"_** Duo stuttered before him, but didn't get the chance to say more for the sound of soldiers calling his name.

"_**Prince Duo, my lord where are you?"** _Several soldiers called out for him, making both him and the stranger turn their heads at the sound. They were getting closer.

Duo then turned back and shivered in fear at the look the man was giving him, one of absolute terror.

Slowly the stranger dragged the tip of his sword down Duo's neck to rest in the middle of his collarbone where he spotted a strange but familiar tattoo. Duo trembled slightly as he felt the cold metal against his pale, warm skin_. 'Great, now he knows.'_ He thought to himself as the man examined the tattoo on his body.

The tattoo he sported was that of a black cross with a silver dragon resting between the corners where the cross-joined, its silver wings flared out over the tip.

The stranger, after nearly piercing Duo's skin with his sword let his eyes bore into Duo's, they then narrowed in realization.

"**_Prince huh? How would the king react to his son's dead corpse?" _**The stranger said, putting more pressure on Duo's forehead with the tip of his sword.

This action caused Duo to close his eyes abruptly, thinking that he was going to die, when he felt the pressure no more and opened his eyes, only to find his father's soldiers running to him.

"_**Sire are you alright?"** _One soldier asked heavy concern in his voice.

He extended a hand to Duo, to which Duo took, and motioned for the other soldiers to surround the Prince, watching Duo, from the corner of his eye as they made their way back to the castle.

* * *

"_**Please forgive me sir, I never intended for him to leave!"** _Quatre Winner, nephew to the King of Cross pleaded with his uncle, his green eyes shedding tears at the thought of what punishment he would receive from the king. 

The said King looked down at the teary-eyed teen, and felt his hardened brown eyes softened at the sight.

He then raised his right hand and placed it on Quatre's head, signifying his understanding.

His raspy voice then spoke.

"_**It is alright Quatre, that boy is as stubborn as I am."** _King Solo told his nephew, watching as Quatre raised his head from its current position to look up at him, wanting to know for sure.

"**_Are you sure uncle?"_** He asked timidly, watching as the King walked toward the bookshelf in the gigantic library.

King Solo stopped short of the book he was about to take and gave his nephew a warm smile saying, _**"I'm sure. But that doesn't mean he's not in trouble."** _He said once more, walking back to a chair in the middle of the library, seating himself at once, anticipating his stubborn son's return from the wilderness.

* * *

"**_The King shall be found in the library, and he intends for you to be there immediately highness."_** The soldier said to Duo, motioning to the large oak doors of the library. 

'_Great, the old man's gonna have my head. I just hope he didn't do anything to Quatre.'_Duo thought to himself, wanting to do anything but face his father this moment.

The soldier by his side somehow sensed his distress, and offered a look of sympathy before pulling open the large doors, paying his respects to the Prince before closing the same doors behind Duo.

Duo looked back as the palace knight shut the doors behind him, and sighed loudly despite himself.

He then looked up as he felt eyes on him, and was slightly relieved to see Quatre running up to him, engulfing him with a bear hug.

"**_Oh Duo, we were so worried! Look at you, you're covered in grime!"_** Quatre ranted to him, switching from innocent angel to a green-eyed mother hen.

As soon as Quatre finished that sentence he began dusting off the dirt from Duo's shirt, stopping only when the King spoke

"**_I believe Quatre that my son needs to be taught a lesson so if you will…"_** King Solo started but stopped when Quatre nodded his head in understanding, knowing that the father and son needed time alone.

"**_As you wish Sire, Prince." _**He said, bowing to each before opening the doors and walking out, hoping that things went well.

* * *

Duo watched as Quatre left, leaving him to fend for himself against his father. He stood rooted to one spot, a little afraid of what to say or do next. 

King Solo took one look at his son and smirked at the reaction Duo was giving him.

It was always like this, always.

Every time Duo did something to upset him, or got in trouble, his actions were predictable.

He would always stay quiet and listen, to afraid to add more fuel to the fire. The said king then rose from his position on the chair and walked quietly towards his son, stopping only when he stood directly in front of him.

He then spoke in a scolding tone, watching as Duo flinched slightly

"**_Mind telling me what business you have running off into the forbidden forest alone without informing anyone? Or better yet, why did you go in the first place?" _**King Solo said to his son, his tone getting louder by the second.

Duo kept his gaze to the floor, not daring to look at his father's angry face.

The King raised a careful eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"**_Well Duo, I'm waiting."_** At that sentence Duo opened his mouth to give a somewhat logical explanation, but instead asked, **_"Why are you making such a big fuss about a forest?"_** He then regretted those words immediately, for the King grabbed him by both arms and looked him square in the eye, trying to hold back his anger.

"**_Do you know why it is called the Forbidden forest? I lost your mother to that forest and I'll be damned if I lose my son as well."_**

The king barked out, watching his son's highly expressive eyes.

Realization came to Duo when his father spoke, then he uttered one word **_"Mother."_**

The king then let his hands slide down his son's arms, explaining to him.

"**_11 years ago your mother wandered into that forest and never returned, all we were able to find of her was her crown. Do you understand now?"_** He asked his son, his tone getting softer by the minute. He then placed one hand on his son's head, patting him gently.

"**_I'm sorry father. God I'm such an idiot." _**Duo said, leaning into his father's embrace, hiding his face.

King Solo then placed both hands around his son in an embrace, and tightened his hold on Duo as if it were his last moments alive.

"**_I don't want to lose you which brings us to the current issue. You will have a bodyguard." _**He spoke, releasing Duo from his arms, looking sternly at his son.

"**_But dad"_** Duo protested, but his words went on deaf ears as the King held up one hand for him to cease his efforts.

" **_I have already hired someone for the job and mind you he is the best of the best. You will meet him tomorrow at lunch. Right now I want you to go to your room and clean up, then off to bed. Your dinner will be there shortly."_** The king said one last time before opening the library doors and filing out, leaving Duo to his thoughts.

* * *

Duo left the library and returned to his room, exactly as his father had ordered and opened the door only to find green eyes staring at him. 

At such close proximity he yelped and fell to the floor on his butt, hearing the said green-eyed boy giggle at him.

"**_Damn Quatre, you could kill someone like that!"_** Duo joked with his cousin and best friend Quatre, giving his trademark grin at the blonde boy. Quatre then held his hand out and helped Duo to his feet, finally closing the room doors when Duo walked all the way inside.

He then watched as Duo proceeded to take off his dirty shirt.

"**_So how bad is the punishment?"_** He asked Duo, bracing himself for what was to exit Duo's mouth.

"**_Horrible. He's giving me a bodyguard, as if I need one."_** Duo told Quatre disbelieving, not liking the situation he was in.

At hearing that Quatre's eyes widened and then he broke out into an all for nothing laugh

"**_Hahahaha…He…hahahaha…. That's so funny! Not for anything Duo, but you do need one."_** He stated, then continued laughing until his stomach hurt.

Duo looked on at the display his cousin was showing, and crossed his arms in disagreement.

"**_I can take perfect care of myself. Whatever gave you the idea that I need a bodyguard. It's probably gonna be some old coot too!"_** Duo said, his expression turning sour at the thought of some old man protecting him.

At hearing those new words from his cousin Quatre stopped and looked at Duo.

"**_I'm sure he'll be really strong."_** He said once more before he left Duo's room, leaving him alone for the time being.

* * *

Duo watched as Quatre left for his dinner, and took the time to strip himself of all his clothes. 

He then immediately rushed into his bathroom and laid in the bath that was drawn for him, the hot water relaxing his tense muscles.

He stayed in the bath for a while, pondering on the days' events and the stranger he met in the forest.

'_Why am I thinking of him. He almost killed me, and yet.'_ Duo thought to himself, remembering every detail of the strange man.

"**_It doesn't matter now. I'll never see him again."_** He said to himself, rising out of the bath when his maid had arrived with fresh clothes and food.

He then changed into the clothes given to him and ate his dinner in silence, climbing into the king size bed coated with black satin sheets and silver pillows, falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Thankx

* * *


End file.
